


Loot and Fruit

by pairatime



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They find a house and loot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loot and Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> BBC 2008, This is for SD, who asked for a story about the boys from Easy getting into mischief whilst in Europe. I hope this works.

“You know were not supposed to be doing this.”

“And why not Luz, it’s war and we found it,” Frank Perconte said as he downed his liberated bottle.

“Well Frank, you see we aren’t at war with the Dutch-“Luz started as he threw his spent cigarette out a window before he was cut off by Skip.

“Wow what, I thought we were at war with all of Europe? It sure seems that way don’t you think Frank?” Skip said as he flipped through on of the books from the shelf.

“Hell I hope not! The jerries are bad enough, we don’t need the other too,” Frank said as he tossed his now empty bottle into a corner.

“Nan, just the jerries,” Skip said as he kept searching through the bookshelf. “The others just got in the way.”

“So has anyone found anything so far?” Luz asked as he lit his new smoke and searched through the desk.

“No this place is empty, want to check the kitchen, see what food we can find,” Frank suggested as he glanced around the room.

“Web said one place have him and Hoobls fruit, real fruit,” Skip said as he set down the book he was holding.

All three of them froze for a moment as all of there eyes drifted to the door way and the stairs, hall and kitchen with pantry beyond.

“Last one there a ground pounder,” Luz yelled as he burst through the door.

The others were right behind him as they all scrambled down the hall trying to shoot past each other. Once at the stairs they each took a different path down. Luz in the lead ran down them as Frank slid down the railing, but Skip skipped to the lead by jumping over the railing right down to the floor below.

“Skip you breaking something won’t get you sent home,” Frank yelled as he leaped off the railing having reached the bottom of the stairs moments before Luz.

“Nah, Frank, nothing going to get me, but that fruit is mine,” Skip shouted back as he reached the kitchen doorway.

“Not all of them Skip,” Luz yelled as he rounded the steps into the hall and ran toward the kitchen.

Luz passed through the door way a step behind Frank to see Skip already opening a jar of peaches, “Don’t forget to share the wealth.”

“There wealth to go around,” Penkala said from his stop sitting on a side counter with a bowl of pears.

“And how long have you been down here?” Luz asked as he grabbed a jar from off a shelf before looking for a bowl.

“Since I saw you lot head up stairs and bypass the kitchen,” Penkala said as he ate another bite of fruit.

“Why did we do that?” Skip asked eating his own jar of fruit, right from the jar.

“Because we heard no one had gotten to this house yet,” Frank started before Luz cut him off.

“And we wanted loot, no use a spoon,” Luz added holding out a spoon to Skip.

“Why, god gave me two good hands with fing-oww,” Skip yipped as Luz bopped his hands with the spoon, “fine then,” he said taking the spoon.

“So how long do you think we’ll be here?” Penkala asked.

“Well given that ‘Fox-hole’ Norman likes his digs I’m guessing as long as he can,” Frank responded.

“Do you want to hear what I heard about him,” Luz asked as the other stepped closer to hear, “ I was at HQ to deliver something to Captain Winters, and he and Captain Nixon were talking…


End file.
